In the Heat of the Moment
by xoKelswelsxo
Summary: What happens after one night of heated passion between two enemies?DMHG..review..and if you have ideas for the way you want this to go just tell me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I wish I did. ;

It was around 7:30 on a Friday night and Hermione was sitting in the heads common room on the sofa nearest to the fire place, just reading the last few pages of a book she had picked up earlier that week.

She was so set on finishing she didn't hear the shower turn off and the door opening revealing none other than Draco Malfoy, who had been appointed head boy for the year.

He stood at the top of the stairs drying the back of his hair off, the front still wet. All he was wearing was a pair of dark green silk boxers. He started to make his descent to the common room when Hermione finally realized that he had entered the room.

She looked up finally and when she saw him she just sat there, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. She saw, as he was walking down the stairs, the water droplets hanging from the front of his hair fall, and then slowly glide down his very well toned chest. She was completely turned on by this, but had absolutely no idea why.

He finally made it down the stairs and went to dry the back of his neck, completely oblivious to her sitting there. That is until she was standing right in front of him. Yes Hermione, the school bookworm, and one third of the golden trio, had dropped her book, lust overtaking her. Got up and made her way over to malfoy, stopping only when there was about half a foot between them.

Malfoy looked up, towel still in hand, and surprised that granger was standing there looking him straight in the eye (well not literally, considering he was about six feet tall and her about 5'5). He figured she had noticed his attire, now he thought that is was his turn to take notice of hers. She was wearing light pink, blue and green plaid boxers, that he could tell were rolled, and a very skimpy light blue camisole that happened to show her midriff a bit. He was surprised actually of her choice of attire to wear outside her room.

She saw how his eyes were trailing up and down her body, usually she was offended by this, but the fact that malfoy, the slytherin god, was looking at HER this way made her feel quiet sexy.

She grabbed the towel from his hand and threw it aside. Malfoy, who was a little taking back by her actions just stared at her and let her do as she wished. She put her hands on the sides of his face and then glided them down the sides of his neck to his shoulders. Then across his shoulders then back to the middle of his chest. She then ran her hands down his chest, then as she reached his abdomen she took one hand away and glided the other hand down his stomach to his belly button.

One last droplet of water fell from his hair and started to slid down his chest, but before it could Hermione quickly, without thinking(though she was pretty sure was wasn't thinking about anything she was doing right now) brought her tongue to his chest and licked the droplet away.

She took her head back her eyes wide, as were his, with shock she could not believe what she just did. Malfoy now completely turned on, and being who he is, took control of the situation immediately.

He soon had her up against a wall attacking her neck with his mouth. His hands had a firm grip on her waist. Hermione put her hands around his neck and just let the sensations he was bringing upon her run through her every vein. Her head hit the wall with a light thud as she felt his tongue trace a wet line down her neck to her collar bone. Then went back up while blowing on the newly wet skin. This sent chills down her back.

Malfoy removed the straps from her shoulders and kissed the newly open flesh. Then he kissed further down her chest just above where the cami met her skin. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat and her heart began to pound faster. She had never let a guy kiss or touch her like this before. So why was she letting malfoy, she didn't know.

He started to play with the hem of her top just waiting to see if it was alright to take it off. As if on que Hermione took her hands from his neck and to the hem off her shirt and started to pull it off. Suddenly for the first time all night one of them spoke it was malfoy

"Are you sure, cause if we take this any farther, I don't think I'll be able to stop" he said in a very serious tone. She just replied, "I don't want to stop mal-draco." Hearing her say his name sent him over the edge; his lips were kissing anywhere they could get to. As he was nibbling at her neck he suddenly said, "Say it again" "say what again?" "My name, say my name" "ok, malfoy" "NO, not that name. my given name" "oh, you mean, Draco?" she ended his name with very sexy tone in her voice, and he just moaned into her neck making her giggle.

She suddenly stopped him after he had stripped her of her shorts so that she stood in just a bra and undies. He looked up at her "what's wrong why'd you stop me?" he said out of breath. She didn't say anything; she just took him by the hand and led him to the stairs. Still holding his hand she walked up the stairs stopping once she reached their two doors. Where she simply asked "which one?"

He then lifted her up and carried her bridal style into his room. He kicked the door shut, and threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He gave her a passionate kiss with all the built up emotion he had running through him at that moment she kissed back with the same amount of passion.

Soon her bra strap had been unhooked and her underwear pulled down. Now she was just lying there naked on his green silk sheets. He just stared and marveled at her, she saw this and felt a little self conscious and started to cover her self. Her grabbed her arms "Don't, your beautiful, it's a shame you cover up all the time." She blushed, as he started to kiss her again. They in the middle of a full on make out, when malfoy felt a tug on his boxers. He stopped kissing her and pulled them for her, then quickly went back to kissing her.

Not being able to control himself longer he pulled her legs around his waist and positioned himself on top off her, but before entering her he quickly said "This might hurt a bit" she braced herself for the pain. He slowly thrusted into her as a tear fell from her eyes.

"I know, it'll be fine in a minute" trying to comfort her. He stayed still for a moment and let her get used to him inside her. Then started to thrust in and out slow at first then gaining speed.

What started off as pain so melted into pure pleasure for Hermione. She soon found herself moaning his name. He was thrusting fast and hard into her. "God your so tight Hermione, I love it."

She was soon about to climax, he thrusted into her one last time hard and deep. They both came at the same time, her screaming his name and him silencing her with a kiss.

He collapsed on top of her trying hard not to crush her. After a minute he pulled himself out of her and lied down next to her. She turned to look at him and ran her thumb across his bottom lip. He smiled at her, not a smirk a sincere smile.

"Is that a smile I see?" "Ya. Just don't tell a soul, or I'll be forced to kill you" she just laughed "what do we do know?" she asked. "I don't know do you wanna do?" she thought for a moment then plastered a sly smile on her face "How bout another round?"

He stared at her with wide eyes then quickly climbed on top her and started kissing her again.

The end

(Maybe)

A/N: so how'd you like it? And tell me the truth pleazeeee. Also if you wan this to continue just say so, I already have a plot line for this. So If you want me to continue this just say so and I will. Ohh and one more thing, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW


	2. AN read pleeeaze

**Authors note**

Hey guys I know you prob. Want an update, but see the thing is I know that its summer but see my parents don't know I go on this site and well they might not approve (they're narrow-minded like that) so ya I don't know how or when to I can update without them coming down and see me writing this story. So I'll do my best and give me a suggestions, this was only supposed to be a oneshot; so if you want it to continue tell me what you want to see. Pleeeassse I beg of you to do that. Well thanks! Lovvv u all!!! 333


End file.
